Wisdom of the Dead
by raglanwriter
Summary: Missing scene for Hero in the Hold...a 'man to man' talk about love.


Disclaimer: As always, none of them are mine…I only borrow them for my own entertainment.

Author's Note: I have to say, I enjoy the play on words of making a ghost who is ranked as a Corporal….given the other definition of that word. Very clever…

Much thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my other stories- it is much appreciated!!! I don't usually write 'missing scenes' for episodes, but I had a request for this so I decided to take up the challenge! Hope you enjoy it!

**Wisdom of the Dead**

"So, tell me about this partner of yours who I would like," Teddy Parker's voice echoed against the steel walls of the ship.

Booth stopped his fight with the door to turn and look at the apparition who had apparently been sent to help him out of this mess. He couldn't talk about Bones right now- it was too distracting to think about her, knowing that she would be scared and worried about what had happened to him. Booth remembered how he had felt when she had been taken by the Gravedigger and he hoped that she was not as tormented as he had been for those long, dreadful hours of searching. He knew he had to get out of here and get back to her- and to do that, he had to focus. He turned his attention back to the door without a word of answer to the young man.

"Ah, c'mon Sarge…I know you're busy, but can't you make time for a little small talk with someone who's been dead for almost ten years??" the Corporal joked. "At least tell me her name. What's her name?"

"Temperance," Booth paused again in his exertions and closed his eyes as he said her name, as if it were a prayer.

"That's a pretty name Sarge. Is she pretty?"

"No, she's more than pretty- lots of women are pretty. She's mesmerizing," Booth dropped his hands to his sides as he spoke. In his mind, he could see Bones, could hear her laughing and, as always, it made him stop and hold the moment.

"Were you wearing the monkey suit for her tonight?"

"Yeah. She's getting this big, important award for her work- she's smart too, not just gorgeous. She's a scientist, and an author," Booth smiled to himself, "and the best partner I could ever want."

"She's the one isn't she?" Corporal Parker's voice reached through Booth's haze of memory.

"The one?"

"The one you love but haven't told," Teddy nodded his head as if answering his own question. Booth remained quiet, thinking about the boy's words. In his heart, he knew that he could not deny the truth of the statement, but somehow he was not ready to say it out loud. His eyes dropped to the floor and he thought about Brennan's eyes when they looked straight into his, he felt his stomach clench in that familiar and strangely pleasant way that only happened when she was near. The connection to her was so strong that even the memory of her caused love to reverberate through him like a wave of electricity. Although he had never experienced the feeling before, he knew what it was and it was a precious secret he kept- and continued to keep for fear that the materialization of that emotion in any real way would overwhelm them both.

"You need to tell her," Teddy's voice interrupted Booth's moment of reflection.

"I can't- at least not yet," Booth mumbled.

"Sarge, listen to me, please. The one piece of advice I can share with you is that never saying those words to the person who needs to hear them is the biggest regret you can have. Of all the mistakes you can make and all the opportunities you can miss, it is the one that you carry with you even after you die because you leave someone behind who never knew and they have to live with an uncertainty that hurts them everyday. Is that what you would want for Temperance?"

"No, I never want anything to hurt her."

"Then you have to take the risk and say what's in your heart. Be true to the love that you feel for her and let her feel it too. Because someday, Sarge, you'll run out of chances and it will destroy a part of you to know that you were never honest with her."

Booth closed his eyes again and pictured his partner's face. He tried to imagine how it would feel to leave her alone on the earth without having told her the truth of his heart. Somehow, he thought she might suspect it anyway, but it was true- it would feel like the worst kind of lie to have kept that from her and if the chance to tell her disappeared, he knew he would never forgive himself. He opened his eyes again and cast a gentle smile towards Corporal Parker.

"How'd you get so smart, kid?"

"Death brings with it certain wisdom Sarge- and I was sent here to let you in on the secret before it's too late," his lips turned up in a boyish grin.

Booth nodded his head and wrapped his hand around Teddy's shoulder in gratitude. He once again allowed himself to think about the amazing woman who he loved- and who he knew was out there, trying to save him right now. He had to get out of here for her. Booth turned back towards the door and, focused on Temperance and his need to say some important words to her, he continued his struggle find a way out.


End file.
